1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clamping devices, specifically to a clamping assembly with two-piece construction and an integral rail plate that can be used to rapidly and securely mount a float switch within a metal or plastic fluid collection container for fluid level monitoring. It is attached over the top edge, lip, or outwardly-directed flange of a vertically-extending wall of the fluid collection container, and successfully accommodates differing wall thickness dimensions, as well as different upper edge, lip, and flange configurations. No hole is required in the container wall for its mounting. When its front and back clamping members are joined together over a container's top edge, lip, or flange, only one centrally located top fastener is typically used between them. However, one or more additional fasteners (preferably two) are also inserted through the back clamping member and tightened until they engage a portion of the container's exterior surface situated below the top edge, lip, or flange. After all fasteners are tightened, the container's upper edge, lip, or flange becomes securely fixed within an inverted J-shaped slot formed between the two clamping members, and any float switch housing firmly secured to the rail plate depending from the front clamping member is also maintained in secure fixed relation to the fluid collection container for prompt, reliable, and repeatable upward deployment of its pivotally-secured float body in response to rising fluid in the container, which after a pre-determined threshold fluid level considered safe is exceeded will activate a micro switch also supported by the float switch housing and cause it to send a shut-off signal to the fluid-producing unit or system responsible for the rising fluid. The sturdy and substantial construction of the front and back clamping members, the secure and non-wobbling engagement of the clamping assembly to the container wall achieved via the two-piece construction and the inverted J-shaped slot, and the secure and non-wobbling connection of the float switch housing to the rail plate integral to the front clamping member, all significantly reduce the opportunity for a change in float switch orientation that could diminish its responsiveness or function. The secure engagement of the clamping assembly to the container wall is enhanced by a plurality of vertically-extending internal ribs and at least two internally located horizontally-extending posts that strengthen the clamping assembly during its installation and use, as well as a ridged surface configuration on the lower portion of the vertically-extending ribs integral to the interior surface of the front clamping member that help to reduce movement of the container wall within the inverted J-shaped slot once clamping assembly installation over the top edge, lip, or flange of the wall is complete. In addition, preferred plastic materials make the clamping assembly impervious to corrosion and reliable for extended duration use. Furthermore, a thumbscrew having an oversized head preferably secures the front and back clamping members to one another, and at least one additional thumbscrew having an oversized head preferably secures the back clamping member against the exterior surface of the fluid collection container, thereby facilitating and expediting clamping assembly installation over the top edge, lip, or flange of the vertically-extending wall of a fluid collection pan, as well as rapid release of clamping members from one another, as needed. The present invention clamping assembly has important fluid level monitoring applications and provides important benefits during its installation and use, and furthermore, no other clamping assembly is known with the same inverted J-shaped slot and rail plate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When air conditioning condensate and other fluids are collected, there is often a risk of overflow or back-up into the system producing it, even when a large fluid collection pan or other large container is employed to collect the generated fluid, or a drain line connection is added. As a result, liquid-level monitoring float switches have been used with fluid collection pans for automated shut-off of the source of condensate flow when the amount of fluid collected exceeds a predetermined threshold depth considered safe. However, many known and currently used float switches are mounted in a manner that subjects them to malfunction, less reliable operation, costly installation, and/or unstable installation. First, the fluid collection pans used for condensate and other fluid collection do not always have a sturdy construction. Therefore, when a float switch is added to a pan wall, it often causes the wall to lean in and adversely affect the orientation of the float body pivotally secured inside the float switch housing, which relies on gravity to bring it back to its pre-deployment position for repeated use, and as the float body orientation becomes changed, its responsiveness to rising fluid levels may become diminished or sporadic, thus negating its primary purpose of reliable fluid monitoring and shut-off when a threshold depth of water considered safe is exceeded. Also, the plastic pans used can have varying upper edge configurations (which are usually different from the typically straight-walled metal fluid collection pans) and the means used for securely attaching a float/switch/housing combination to one type of pan so as to achieve proper float switch function, may or may not be able to securely attach the float/switch/housing combination to other pans with different upper edge thickness dimensions or configurations. Further, depending upon the location of the collection pan, a float/switch/housing combination mounted thereto may be at risk for malfunction as a result of airborne debris, such as but not limited to the insulation fibers often encountered in attics where air conditioning system condensing units are frequently located. Also, when the installation of prior art float switches requires the drilling of at least one hole through the support surface or pan, installation cost is increased. In contrast, the present invention uses a fastener to securely fix two clamping members to one another over the top edge, lip, or flange of a fluid collection pan and at least one fastener is also used to secure the back clamping member against the exterior surface of the pan, and no pre-made hole or on-site drilling is required for clamping member installation, reducing installation time and expense. Furthermore, a plurality of present invention features (including but not limited to vertically-extending ribs and horizontally-extending posts) add strength to the clamping members and allow more successful and stable installation on weaker fluid collection pan walls, walls made with a small thickness dimension and/or materials less capable of withstanding the high temperatures encountered in attic installations, as well as walls having inconsistent thickness dimension, by overcoming the lean in and resulting change to float body orientation that would be expected to diminish or otherwise adversely affect its float body responsiveness to rising fluid in an associated fluid collection pan. In addition, the inverted J-shaped slot formed between the front and back clamping members (when they are joined together) is adjustable and configured to accommodate the wide variety of upper edge configurations and thickness dimensions currently found in plastic and metal condensate collection pans, so that proper float switch installation and function can be promptly achieved without the need for an installer of float switches having to transport an assortment of clamping assemblies to a work site and then having to take further time to test and select the one that best fits over the top edge, lip, or the outwardly-directed flange of a previously installed fluid collection pan, or in the alternative encounter the time delay during float switch installation associated with having to drill a hole in the pan.